User talk:Appleplum
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bubble (round) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iliyana Petkova (talk) 18:35, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hello Thank you! I have sometime before leaving actually, but not much! Take care and see you next week! --[[User:Iliyana Petkova|'Iliyana']] ([[User talk:Iliyana Petkova|'talk']]) 07:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Lag Last change to the boxes, you can make them in black and grey. About the transparent color, I think is great. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png --[[User:Iliyana Petkova|'Iliyana']] ([[User talk:Iliyana Petkova|'talk']]) 15:02, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Bows Naaah, it's nothing special really. I have this from a long time, saw it somewhere around wikia and it was in my sandbox, because I was wondering how to make it expand horizontally and vertically at the same time. We can talk here on chat if you want. -- Bubble Hey, Apple, Could you make the Bubble template usable please? I want to use it in the comments, but as it is now this is not possible. Good night for now and see you tomorrow. Español ¿Hablas español? Actualmente estudiando español. ¿Quieres hacer ejercicio? Yaaaay!!! I have permission to take a Block template, so I'll try to modify it with those. Lets sliiide :You can see the template, I placed here: Template:Timed. If you want the source: TimedSlider! If you want to know what I did, I can tell you on skype http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Re:Images Not a problem and it's a pleasure to help you! By the way I've made you a favicon icon and I'll send it to you when you're online on skype! Music Infobox Hey, Apple, Could you make a music infobox for Special A wiki? I need that one please. Thank you in advance. See you later. Re:SA Openings I agree with whatever you decide. The WIP is in my Sandbox on SA. You can make one page with Music on the whole and individual pages containing the Openings, Endings and Anime OSTs. Alright then. Once I'm finished, I'll show you the final result in my Sandboxes, to see if you want anything else to be made. When everything is conformed and in tip-top shape, then I'll create the pages. It would be my pleasure to do so. Re:Heeeey You can have it if you want. I've missed a lot Congratulations! Seem like I've missed a lot, a lot these days! Good luck on your exams, cross fingers for you and see you soon! [[User talk:Iliyana Petkova|'talk']] 17:16 17,Sep/2013 Hey Hou Test, test, test. -- Re:Episode Template I like it. Thank you so much. How are you today? [[User talk:Iliyana Petkova|'talk']] 9:34 14,Jan/2014 :Sure thing. Just one minute, and about the net problem, it was resolved yesterday and the connection is good so far. We'll see how it will be till the rest of the day. [[User talk:Iliyana Petkova|'talk']] 9:42 14,Jan/2014 Re:Affiliation It would be my pleasure! How are you? Are you on Skype now? [[User talk:Iliyana Petkova|'talk']] 15:38 28,Jan/2014 :Test6.0 Wooow, the colors are just splendid. It moves me to tears. Literary, because it reminds me of dark chocolate and I adoorreee dark chocolate. Muhahaha ←～（o ｀▽´ )oΨ did I made you hungry? o(〃＾▽＾〃)o Okay, that's for now, see you later on Skype.(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ [[User talk:Iliyana Petkova|'talk']] 7:35 1,Feb/2014 Long tiiimeee I miss talking to you. How have you been? [[User talk:Iliyana Petkova|'talk']] 6:57 13,Feb/2014 : Is your Skype working now? I'm on, so log in if you have time to spare ^_^" [[User talk:Iliyana Petkova|'talk']] 17:29 14,Feb/2014 ::No worries http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png [[User talk:Iliyana Petkova|'talk']] 6:35 15,Feb/2014